


1995

by paisparker



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: 1990s, 90's Music, 90s, Alternate Universe - 1990s, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Canon Jewish Character, Closeted Character, Cyrus swears, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Jewish Holidays, LGBTQ Jewish Character(s), Lesbian Amber (Andi Mack), Love, M/M, No Good Hair Crew, Or non-binary folk, Period-typical stereotypes, Poetry, Romance, T. J. Kippen & Amber Are Siblings, T. J. Kippen & Amber Are Twins, Tyrus - Freeform, closeted T. J. Kippen, etc - Freeform, goth Amber (Andi Mack), how to tag, no beta we die like men, obviously, or women, poet Cyrus Goodman, punk Amber (Andi Mack), too many tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-26 02:02:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20036050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paisparker/pseuds/paisparker
Summary: Cyrus isn’t very well known in school. He likes it that way. It’s just him, poetry, and his best friend Amber... Who’s brother is TJ Kippen, the most popular guy in their grade, and probably the entire shadyside high school. TJ is best known for playing basketball and breaking hearts. Cyrus hates him. But maybe not for long.





	1995

“Broke a thousands hearts, before I met you.” Sang the headphones attached to Cyrus Goodman’s walkman.

The brunette bobbed his head up and down, in time with the music.

Rock music was perfect in his opinion, and you couldn’t change his mind.

“It’s a timeless genre!” He explained once to his blonde friend Amber, who was adamant on saying metal was the ‘only acceptable music.’

Tapping his pencil and hand along to the music, Cyrus found himself falling deeper into distraction from the math equations in front of him.

He was so glad math was unchangeable. He couldn’t handle if the methods of math formulas were suddenly remade.

Over the blasting music of his headphones, he turned to the sound of a knocking on his window.

Sitting on the branch of a tree was amber in pink highlight glory and heavy eyeliner.

Cyrus pulled the headphones down around his neck and rolled his chair back to the window, unlocking it for the girl.

Amber pulled the window up and stepped through onto the carpeted floor.

“Finally dude. I only knocked like ten times.” She retorted.

Cyrus gave a sheepish smile. “Sorry, was listening to music.” He said.

She gave him a pointed look. “Yeah I could tell.”

Cyrus rolled his eyes with a chuckle.

“Not that I don’t absolutely love your company, but why are you here?” He asked her.

She groaned and plopped down onto his bed, making herself at home.

If they were being honest though, it pretty much was her home. The older girl was there about as much as she was at her actual home.

“My brother is being an asshole, as usual.” She stated.

Cyrus grimaced at the mention of Amber’s twin brother.

TJ was his name, and the two had been enemies since second grade.

Well, at least in Cyrus’ mind. 

It was a long story, involving two crayons and a plastic stegosaurus.

“What’d he do this time?” He asked.

Sitting up, the latter began to explain.

“So you know Gabby Marsh?” She asked him.

“The tall ginger who’s brother crashed our eighth grade formal two years ago?” He confirmed.

“Yeah, well she came to our house this morning all dolled up and shit, and asked if him and her could maybe get breakfast at the spoon.” She began to explain. “And he declined her. It would’ve been whatever if he did it politely, but he literally said ‘you’re not my type’ and slammed the door in her face. It was hella rude. So then I yelled at him and he told me to buzz off. Ugh! He’s such a douche.” She finished.

Cyrus shook his head exasperatingly. “I seriously don’t know how you two are twins.”

Amber scoffed. “Yeah trust me, neither do I. Sometimes I seriously wonder if the nurses got the wrong baby from the nursery.” She muttered.

Cyrus quirked a smile.

Then, a curious thought popped into his head out of shock. “For someone so popular, it’s strange he’s never had a girlfriend.”

Amber smiled. “Yeah I know. One time I joked and asked if he was gay. He didn’t speak to me for a week.”

Cyrus let out a light chuckle. “Can you imagine?” He asked. “TJ Kippen, captain of the boys basketball team: gay. That’s a real knee slapper alright.”

Amber laughed along with him. “God that’d be the day. They’re still pissed that I’m lesbian, so if they had two gay kids? That’d just call for one hella shit storm.” She sighed.

Cyrus recalled when his friend came to his window with messy black tears dripping down her face.

The night she had come out a year ago to her parents and the school, had been the worst for them both. Mr. Timothy Kippen had been close to kicking Amber out of the house, before her brother jumped in to the rescue.

It was the one and only time Cyrus could pinpoint TJ doing something good.

He wanted to thank him, but that’d require actually talking to the guy. 

It wasn’t until after that night that TJ began to turn more into the prideful bully he was now.

Of course he had always been a nudzh, but he went from teasing behind backs and constant boasting, to shoving people into lockers and stealing lunch money like the walking cliché he was.

To keep it short, he went from rude, to flat out bully in a matter of days. 

Amber has even said the boy became more hostile towards their parents. Which, Cyrus wouldn’t blame him or Amber for considering the homophobic outbursts.

Amber heaved a sigh, in which Cyrus responded with a raise of an eyebrow.

“Tomorrow’s Monday.” She stated.

He frowned and slunk into his chair. “Don’t remind me... I still have this entire geometry page to finish.”

The girl laughed at him. “I can’t believe you actually do your homework.” 

He rolled his eyes. “Well, unlike you, I actually want to go to college one day.” He stated, fiddling his pencil in his hand.

“I don’t need a college degree to be a musician. In fact, I could drop and be fine! Look at Ozzy Osbourne!” Amber retaliated.

Cyrus shook his head with a smile. “You really are somethin’ Ambs.”

The blonde smiled back at him. “Why thank you.”

“Wasn’t completely a compliment.” He stated.

“I know.”

The two sat and talked for a few hours, Cyrus attempting to finish his homework in between chatting.

The sun began to set at quarter to eight, and Amber left out the window—despite Cyrus’ insisting that she use the door.

‘It’s more fun this way.’ She had told him.

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter!! This is just a little intro to set the scene. The updates will be about this length that way I can try to update every day or every other day. This is also cross posted on my twitter @ TyrusPapyrus :)


End file.
